Semiconductor testing systems comprise multiple testing units for generating input signals to the semiconductor device that is the device under test, and testing the output signals as well as controller for controlling these units and executing predetermined tests. A variety of tests can be executed by changing the connections with the device under test and the operating procedure, even when the same testing unit is used. For instance, when the FET of a device under test is to be tested using four testing units, an ammeter, a voltmeter, and two power sources, the properties of the gate voltage and the drain current of the FET can be tested by connecting the power sources between the gate and source and the drain and source, the voltmeter to the gate, and the ammeter to the drain. Moreover, it is possible to measure the ON resistance of an FET (properties of drain voltage and drain current) by moving the voltmeter from the gate to the drain. It is also possible to test the alternating-current characteristic of an FET by converting the signals applied from the power sources to alternating-current signals and changing the frequency.
Thus, the test units can respond to a variety of tests by changing the connection with the device under test. Controller for operating multiple testing units in cooperation with one another and performing the desired testing such as the technology cited in JP (Kokai) 2000-88,919 are needed in order to effectively use testing units for multiple tests. The controller often consists of information processing devices that execute the operating procedure of the testing units with software such that the testing procedure can be easily changed. In the present specification such software is referred to as applications. It is often the case that multiple applications are stored in the testing system.
The number of applications has increased dramatically and the functions of individual testing units have also increased as a result of the diversification of the types of device under test and the test items. Therefore, detailed knowledge and experience with testing systems is necessary if an operator is to select the applications appropriate for the object of a test from among the applications stored in the memory of a testing system and the functions of the testing units and set the parameters needed to execute the applications. Consequently, there is a need for a testing system with which simple, high-speed testing can be performed by an operator who is not familiar with the measurement system.